


Mirror

by Wolf_Princess_0817



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Princess_0817/pseuds/Wolf_Princess_0817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we look in the mirror and we don't like what we see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I will take suggestions if needed.This is my first book so can you please be nice.

Third p.o.v

Aisha Campbell was currently in her room.She left the rangers and long time ago.5 years in fact.She had gotten married and learned more about her heritage. She was standing in front of the full body mirror looking at her *ahem*nude self.She had a deep frown on her tear stained face.She looked down at her scarred wrist in dissatisfaction.'Why am I like this?Why am I so worthless'.She thought to herself."Honey."She heard a voice behind her say.Aisha froze in her place.It was her husband,long time crush and former partner,Adam Park."What are you doing?"He asked coming closer to Aisha.

Aisha ran into the bathroom and shut then locked the door."Don't look at me!"Aisha said and Adam ran to the door and tried to open it but Aisha locked the door."Please open the door!"Adam yelled through the door."I'm hideous!"Aisha said from the other side of the door.She had her back facing the wall and she slid down it while tears streamed down her face."Honey you're not hideous!You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!Just please open the door!"Adam yelled."Aisha stood up and unlocked the door.She opened it slightly to reveal her tear stained face."You're not hideous."Adam said grabbing Aisha's hands and lightly pulling her out the bathroom."But I'm fat and ugly and you deserve someone way better than me and-."Aisha was cut off by Adam pulling her close and kissing her.She struggled for a moment before giving in and kissing him back.

"You're not fat or ugly.You are beautiful and it's me who doesn't deserve you.You are the best person in my life and I wouldn't have it any other way."Adam said once they pulled apart.Aisha had tears running down her face and Adam kissed her cheeks as if it will make the years go awayAdam looked down at her uncovered wrist."When did you do these?"He said rubbing his thumbs over her wrist.Aisha did not answer."Answer me Aisha!"Adam everything but yelled and Aisha flinched.By the veins showing out of his neck and his hard breathing Aisha could tell that he was trying not to lose control of his temper.Aisha knew not to push his buttons so she didn't."It was a couple weeks ago."Aisha answered shaking slightly."Why didn't you tell me."Adam asked bringing his hand up.Aisha braced for impact but it never came.Aisha opened her eyes to see Adam put his hand on her cheek."I was...I was afraid.I was afraid that...you wouldn't like me anymore."Aisha said."I don't like you Aisha."Adam said and Aisha started to pull away from Adam."I love you."Adam said softly.

"You need to remember that I will always think you're beautiful and that I will always love you."Adam said bringing Aisha closer to him. Adam then realized what Aisha wasn't wearing and pulled back from her.Aisha saw that Adam's eyes darkened."Are you not wearing what I think you're not wearing?"Adam asked looking down at Aisha with a look she had seen many times before.Aisha blushed and laughed slightly."Come here."Adam said pulling Aisha close to him and kissing her.Adam led her to the bed and you can guess what happened between them.


End file.
